Ships Lost at Sea
by GellsBells
Summary: A short little piece of fluff of a moment between Betty and Jughead shared on a couch.


She wasn't sure what they were. When Veronica had asked her why he had comforted her in such an intimate way she didn't know what to say. She told her the truth he had been comforting her and she had found comfort in the most unlikely of places. That he was helping her through what had been one of the most difficult times of her life. She hadn't even told her that they had kissed.

The pair found themselves on the couch of the Blue and Gold offices well after school had finished and they had continued to work on the school paper, while the case of Jason Blossom had dried up for the time being. With his head resting on her lap Betty found herself reminiscing about the little touches they shared. The way he would reach for her hand as he walked her home and how in turn she would hold on to his arm or placing her hand on his cheek. They were such simple gestures, on the surface so insignificant and inconsequential but to her they meant everything.

She absent mindedly moved her finger tips across his forehead, brushing away the hair that had settled there as he continued to read out his latest article to her as she listened attentively.

She didn't want to put a label on it, what was occurring between them. She felt as though they were two ships lost at sea who had found each other. They both had their own problems, both trying to survive being a teenager with their own seperate challenges. Her with a mum who was protective to the degree of being psychotic and him with a dad who just couldn't get it right. It was this that brought them together in addition to their need to find Jason Blossom's killer. Maybe that was why they both had latched onto this case as an interest, it was something else to focus on rather than the homes that they came from and the perceptions of who they should be that they were trying so desperately to distance themselves from.

The others didn't get it, Archie's dad was supportive and kind, Veronica's mum cared for her daughter in a way that Betty envied, and Kevin had his dad supporting him through his coming out and the towns reaction, he would protect his son through it all. But her and Jughead they knew what it was like when your parents didn't quite measure up the way you hoped they would, they understood what it felt like to be disappointed by your parents again and again and needing a soft place to land. Maybe that was what they were to each other a soft place to land.

"Betts, are you listening?" The change in his voice broke her away from her thoughts and she realised that he had now finished and was looking at her expectedly for her response.

"Sorry Juggie I just drifted off." She explained. Turning her head away from him.

"Somewhere nice?" He asked intrigued as to where her thoughts had taken her.

"Not really. Just thinking."

"I assume about my mind altering article on why our school mascot is a mongoose. Thanks again for the plum assignment." He stated sarcasm tingeing his voice.

"It's been a slow news week." She explained. "But you have done wonders with it."

"Good." He smiled up at her, moving aside the printed article to rest on his chest and closed his eyes, as she continued to play with his hair.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones sharing an intimate moment. He had been afraid that once their friends had found about them that she would have distanced herself, that maybe this was a phase she was going through and while it was behind closed doors it was fine but outside in the real world where everyone could see that he wouldn't be enough.

When he had been dragged away from school in the Sherrif Keller's car he was sure that that would be the final nail in the coffin. The gorgeous golden girl Betty Cooper would not want to be associated with a suspected murderer. The boy from the wrong side of the tracks and a criminal record. But there she had been, holding his hands, reassuring him that she knew who he was she knew the real him and there was such trust in her eyes that he had felt safer just knowing that she was on his side. That if she was there he could make it through.

He found himself reaching for her constantly needing to feel her skin, her presence near him. It calmed him knowing that she was close.

They hadn't talked about their relationship, he didn't want to jinx it, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He knew their friends were calling them 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and they hadn't corrected them.

"Can I?" Her voice broke into his thoughts and he noticed that she was motioning to his beanie. He nodded and she removed it, delicately placing it on the armrest of the couch. Her fingers returned to move through his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp as he moaned his approval. She continued to massage his scalp delighting in the sounds he was making, knowing that she could bring him some peace. They stayed that way for a while her fingers moving across his scalp, directed at the areas that produced the greatest response. He felt like he was dreaming, completely at rest, safe in her arms.

"Betts," He whispered to her even though they were the only two in the room.

"Yeah." She whispered back

"We are going to stick together aren't we? Through this even after we find out who killed Jason, if we do?" He kept his eyes closed not sure he could look straight into her eyes while he asked her. This was the most directly they had spoken about what was going on between them.

"I would like that Juggie." He opened his eyes to find her smiling down at him, he could lose himself in those eyes. They felt like home. He shifted his body to move up and capture her lips with his. Before resting his head again in her lap, his arm moving to around her shoulders and closing his eyes. Safe and content he felt as though his ship had finally come into port.


End file.
